Fighting Back 2: Makai Mayhem
by Tori the Hanyou
Summary: The Tides of Time have left their mark, and it's time for the gang to discover this mark for themselves as they encounter new foes, and we're not talking just new villains, but maybe also within themselves...
1. Six Years Later

Tori the Hanyou: HELLO! And WELCOME to the sequel of Fighting Back! This is gonna SO rock, I can tell! Okies, now, this is gonna take place about 6 years in the future, just in case you don't pay attention to the chapter title. I'd also like to bring attention to my other three-way crossover of the same three anime, called Time's Destruction. It's got the same pairings, so you need not worry.

Now, let us commence the first chapter of Fighting Back 2: Makai Mayhem  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm only gonna do this once, 'cause it gets SO annoying: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Yu Gi Oh!

----------------------------------------  
  
Fighting Back 2: Makai Mayhem  
  
Chapter 1: Six Years Later  
  
Silence lay like a blanket over the Makai forest. Peace and serenity were everywhere, and as some people might crack: 'All Quiet on the Western Front'.

Calm like this actually meant something was stirring up, but like everything else in this Demon Realm, it couldn't be foretold.

It was so silent; in fact, that you'd never noticed the white figure blitzing through the trees until it was upon you...

Down among the thicket, all life seemed to have vanished. This was actually true, for the only life forms in this particular area were spoken about with fear.  
  
Many demons in the Makai whispered fearfully of the powerful being occupying that one place. No one could find his lair, though, they claimed it was invisible, and they were killed before they'd spent five minutes in that area marked by his demonic aura. It couldn't be sure, but they'd come to the conclusion he had a mate, since while he was killing one demon, another had been cut down at the same time. Male demons never shared the same territory unless they were brothers, and even then there were difficulties.

One demon claimed to have heard the telepathic message of his dying cousin, and seen images of a young woman's face, eyes glittering gold.

One thing was for sure; no one went in there anymore.

-------------------------

The mighty being raced through the underbrush, scouting around the large area surrounded by the immensely powerful aura. It tossed its head pleasurably, apparently enjoying itself as it ran along, scouting the area while having fun. Everything seemed fine. It turned and headed back towards the heart of the territory, when something shot through its mind: pictures...of cloaked figures...in front of its lair!

As if struck by a mad rage, the golden eyes burned, and mighty fangs were revealed as the creature roared its challenge before making a beeline for where the intruders were.

A black figure stood, panting, as the four figures cornered him against the wide berth of a tree trunk. His sword trembled in his right hand as he struggled to break it free from the energy ropes. His eyes flashed dangerously: these trespassers had picked a bad day to tick him off. He closed his eyes, feeling the rush of the dark energy inside him, the roar of the dragon...or was it the dragon?

They all looked up to the cliff overseeing the clearing, and the roar sounded again as a white ligress placed its front feet, then back, on the very edge of the rock. As if shot from a cannon, the legs propelled the creature its last few strides towards the enemies, furious at their actions towards the black.

Time seemed to have frozen as the ligress flew towards them, suspended in mid air, claws drawn, fangs gleaming, eyes flashing, and ears back.

It all came rushing back the second it made its landing lightly on the forest floor, once more using its spring-loaded hindquarters to shoot towards the four figures.

Chaos ensued.

The black tore his arm from the ropes binding him, and went to help the white.

The cloaked figures went all around them, using all sorts of attacks to fight the pair off. They clashed menacingly, and it wasn't until the white finally grabbed one of the cloaks in its mouth, dragging it to ground and pressing one foot menacingly on its chest that one of the other figures held up its hands....and laughed.

The white and black froze, staring at the apparently gone-insane intruder. The black gripped its sword, clenching its teeth. He hated being laughed at. He flew forward with speed even greater than the white's, sword ready, but before he could unleash a flurry of life-ending attacks, something occurred that made both figures nearly drop dead from shock.

Just as the black's blade came within three feet of the laughing figure, it shot out a flurry of...

PLANTLIKE BINDINGS?????

The black's eyes widened as he looked curiously from the ropes that now held his surprised figure, to the hood of the chuckling cloak.

"Fine, fine, you win!" it said joyously.

"HUH???" said the black. He snarled, "What in the hell are you trespassers doing here?? ANSWER ME!"

"Still got a bad temper, eh, Hiei?" came the voice of one of the other cloaks.

Both figures turned towards it, and the hood was ripped off. "It's nice to see you too! Jeez, you were on us like a bat outta Hell! I thought we were gonna get ripped to shreds until SHE stopped ya!" He pointed to the second-to-last figure, which took its hood off, too.

The ligress perked its ears up, and before anyone knew it, a young girl with long, dirty blonde hair and bright brown eyes emerged where it had been standing to tackle the most recently revealed figure.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!" her voice screamed.

"Yes, I see you remember," came the voice of the one who still held Hiei.

"Hn, ya mind lettin' me go, FOX???" he snarled. Indeed, the ropes vanished, and the figure revealed itself to be...

"KURAMA!" squealed the girl as she ran to give him a hug. Hiei growled slightly.

"Nice to see ya, Tori!" said the first figure, coming up and giving her a noogie.

Tori giggled happily before tackling him.

"And you, Yusuke!"

Hiei turned, smirking, towards the last figure that stood, watching.

"Come on out, moron, you and I have a reunion to get over with," said Hiei.

"HEY! How'd ya know it was me??" came the last voice as Kuwabara pulled his hood off, "I was gonna surprise ya!"

"Kind of hard to surprise Hiei these days, isn't it, Kuwabara?" asked Kurama, chuckling. Kuwabara pouted.

"Well, I can see you two don't look any worse for the wear!" said Yusuke, "And here I half expected both of you to have killed each other already!"

"What I want to know is how you knew where we were," said Hiei.

"There's word all over the Makai about you two. It wasn't hard to get information," said Kurama.

"Yeah, the demon we picked to ask was all trembling and stuff. What HAVE you been doing down here???" asked Yusuke, amazed.

"Training," both answered simply. Tori snickered.

"By the way, nice five-o'clock shadow, Yusuke. Sadly, there's no facial hair in MY house."

Indeed, the fourteen-year-old boy, now twenty, had the makings of a beard growing on his face. He backed away from Tori slowly.

"Oh, no, I thought when I got here I'd be able to grow it into a beard!" he said, "Please don't tell me you're gonna be Kayko on this trip!!"

Tori smirked.

"Oh, no, I just HATE beards and moustaches! Now come on, or you're sleeping outside!" She grabbed him by the ear, when Hiei stopped her.

"What do you mean, sleeping?" he asked. Tori blinked at him a few times.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? They're staying over, aren't they?" Hiei gave an uncomfortable glare towards the others, but sighed.

"I guess so."

Tori smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Hiei!" She continued dragging poor Yusuke around the back of the tree.

"Kuwabara, get Yusuke's things, would you?" asked Kurama. Kuwabara stared at him like he was crazy.

"NUH UH! I am NOT carrying Urameshi's stuff ALL the way to their house!"

"It's right there, idiot," said Hiei, pointing to the abnormally large tree.

"What? It is? How come I don't see it?"

"Very cleverly camouflaged, Hiei," complimented Kurama, "It sure took us a while to find."

"Yeah, now let's go!"

Kurama carried a few of Kagome's bags, while she took the rest, and Hiei showed them where Tori had taken Yusuke.

"In some sense, I'm sure Hiei's happy that demons don't grow facial hair," said Kurama, chuckling as he saw Hiei's shudder, obviously picturing what Tori was performing on poor Yusuke.

They reached the back of the tree, and Hiei put his hand on the trunk. It seemed to melt away, revealing a dark opening. Kuwabara came up behind them, carrying his and Yusuke's bags, and they stepped inside.

Upon completion of that, the doorway filled back in and became solid again, leaving them in darkness.

"Come on, this way," said Hiei, leading them up a flight of stairs that wound around the inside of the trunk.

They went into the house, and Kagome's eyes widened at seeing the inside of a Makai home for the first time. It was enormous! It wasn't entirely fancy, but it had a nice, soft carpet, and large windows facing towards the east. There were others, too, lighting the house with the dimming light of the evening sun.

Hiei waved his hand in a bored manner, and all of the lamps lit, burning cheerily.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" asked Kuwabara as he dumped the stuff near the door.

"Apparently you've forgotten I'm a fire demon," snickered Hiei, "I should've expected that from you...oh wait, I did."

Kuwabara growled.

Suddenly, a figure leapt onto Hiei's back, startling him as it wrapped its legs around his waist, and its arms around his neck.

"Now, Hiei, be nice," came Tori's voice. Hiei smirked, and disappeared, reappearing near the sofa, dumping Tori onto it. She laughed happily as Kagome joined her soon, carried by Kurama.

The twenty and twenty-one-year-old girls started chatting excitedly about what had been happening over the past six years. Tori had indeed turned twenty last December; Kagome was now 21, much to Yusuke's envy. He came into the room, a look of shock written on his clean-shaven face. He and Kuwabara were also twenty. Kurama was 21, and Hiei 22.

"Hiei never wants to talk anymore! I thought I was gonna lose my voice from not talking for so long!" said Tori, giggling.

"It might've been better if you did," said Hiei.

"Or..." said Tori deviously, "I could've slipped off to the Makai marketplace to talk to some of the demons there..."

Before anyone knew it, Hiei had grabbed her fiercely, pressing her against the back of the couch, glaring at her.

"You do, you get it," he snarled furiously, standing up to go into the other room. Once he was gone, Tori burst out laughing, much to the shock of everyone else.

"I swear, though, he's SO much fun to piss off! He REALLY doesn't like me leaving the area without him. Anytime I do, he gets SO mad!" Tori beamed, "but that's one of the greatest things about him!"

"What did he mean, 'you'd get it'?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"Oh, he's always making that threat. Truly, I dunno what it means, but I've learned to ignore it. He wouldn't really do anything to me."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. It was true, Hiei wouldn't cause Tori harm, but he COULD do other things...

He shook his head sadly. If she kept that up, she really would get a rude awakening.

"So, Tori, you still a virgin?" asked Yusuke, straight out of the blue.

Two pounds quickly followed up that question on the head from both girls. "What?? I'm just curious!! Kurama hasn't had the guts to do it to Kagome ye...OWWW!!" Kagome slammed him on the head...EXTRA hard, followed by a few more for emphasis. He'd have a nice bump the next day...

"How many times have I told you to stay out of other people's sex lives???" asked Kagome angrily. Yusuke glared.

"Sorry, KAYKO!"

Kagome smirked.

"Damn straight."

Tori's eyes widened. She really had never heard Kagome cuss before.... and quite frankly, it was scary. Well, some things really DID change.

"I'd really like to show y'all around the Makai, but since Hiei would supposedly 'tear my head off' if I didn't tell him I was going, we can't. Plus, it's getting dark," said Tori, pointing to the windows. The sun had fully set by now, and the last pink rays fluttered over the horizon.

So instead, Tori showed them to their guest rooms. They set their stuff down, and then Tori and Kagome went out into the living room to finish catching up on their news. Tori got them some drinks, and they talked in the kitchen.

Yusuke and Kuwabara wandered around, exploring, while Kurama went into the kitchen with the girls and sat down to read.

Many hours passed, and dusk turned to pure night. It was about ten o' clock when Tori looked up and saw Hiei standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Not yet, Hiei, I'm still talking to Kagome," she said.

"There's no 'not yet', Tori. You come now," snarled the demon. Kurama looked up curiously from his book. This would be good. Through all the time he'd known the pair, whenever Tori felt the urge to be rebellious, things got very interesting.

"I said I'm not through!" said Tori, glaring.

"You know what happened last time you didn't come when I said, don't you?" said Hiei.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Tori. Hiei smirked.

"I might be."

"Then forget it. I'm not coming. You can sleep by yourself tonight!" said Tori.

Hiei's smirk seemed to take on an evil glow.

Before anyone could blink, Tori found herself out of her chair, gripped tightly in Hiei's arms as he strode out of the kitchen and down the long, winding hallways to their room.

He dropped her on the bed, her shock temporarily paralyzing her. She recovered quickly enough, shaking her head and snarling at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU????" she yelled. Hiei rolled his eyes, ignoring the twangs of pain from his ears after her scream, and pounced on her, silencing her in his favorite way.

-------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TITLE PREVIEW: Problems Arise Already?


	2. Problems Arise Already?

-------------------------------------------  
  
Fighting Back 2: Makai Mayhem  
  
Chapter 2: Problems Arise Already?  
  
Kagome was still staring in the direction Hiei went close to five minutes after he and Tori had left.

"Wow...things really haven't changed between them, have they?" she asked, partially to herself, and partially to her mate sitting in the chair next to her.

"Yes, you'd think Tori would have learned her lesson about obeying him after what happened the last time we saw them."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Hiei learning his lesson about her being too uncontrollable."

"I hate to disagree with you, but Hiei positively loves challenges. He'll make her submissive soon enough."

"Why are you supporting him? Don't you think Tori can shake off his attitude?"

"Actually, no. Hiei is not to be taken lightly, Kagome. Don't forget, he's no ordinary male. He's not a man, a human who will give in to his raging female. He'll shut her up some way or another."

"What is wrong with you?" said Kagome, standing up, "Don't you think Tori has the right to have a free will?? Why do you think she's better suited as a compliant little girl?"

"That's just the way it is, Kagome, with all demons," said Kurama, noticing his mate's distress. But for once in his life, the genius Kurama had said the wrong thing...the ENTIRELY wrong thing...

"Oh...with ALL demons?" said Kagome, not caring she had a smart tone to her voice. Kurama realized his mistake just a bit too late. "I see then, so you're going to try to do that to me, too?" snapped Kagome.

Kurama looked up at her, worry in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant at all, Kagome..."

"Then what DID you mean??? HUH?? You're a demon, too, Kurama! Your exact words were 'With ALL DEMONS'!! I'm not about to let you try something like that on me, Kurama!! GOT IT???"

With that, Kagome turned and stormed out of the room, grabbing some spare blankets Tori had pointed out before heading towards the far living room, leaving a dumbstruck fox demon to seriously think some things over.

Kurama indeed thought. He really hadn't meant all demons...or had he? Yoko had been acting extremely dominant of Kagome recently, and it was making her uncomfortable, obviously. It had only taken those three words for her to supposedly confirm her own horrid suspicions. He sighed. And now she was pissed off. She thought he'd turned into Hiei. Kurama closed his eyes, trying to think of some way to disprove her thoughts.

Kagome curled up on the soft couch, fluffing the cushion. She wouldn't sleep with him, never again. She closed her eyes stubbornly, and fell asleep to images of her leaving Kurama, ironically depicted as chains, to achieve her dreams.

-Meanwhile-

"Perfect. Phase 1 is completed," snickered a sinister voice, watching the two through a mist. "Now for the other two...and then the master plan can be put into action..."

-The next morning-

Tori woke to something nibbling on her neck, and she opened her eyes to greet Hiei's half-sleeping face.

"Hiei, it's too early for that," she mumbled, gently shoving the pyre off, only to trigger his arms to tighten around her, a playful growl emitting from his throat.

She rolled her eyes as she tried to slip out underneath him, but a firm grip on her waist and a leg pinning both of hers down prevented that. She squirmed, but Hiei continued his original feat of nibbling at her neck, acting as though she was lying perfectly still.

Tori groaned. "Gods, just get off already. We have guests, you know!" she said. Hiei smirked.

"I'm aware of that." Tori noticed huskiness in his voice.

"Are you ok?" she said, a bit more awake now.

"Why wouldn't I be? I got you, remember?" said Hiei, his voice dropping to a whisper. Tori smiled softly. She liked when he was acting romantic, but only when they actually had time for it. She once more tried to push him off.

"Yes, that's all sweet and everything, but Hiei..."

She felt her lips grabbed by his and massaged, his tongue slipping in to silence her.

As he broke away, he rolled off of her, leaving her with a surprised look.

"Get up. We have guests, you know," said Hiei tauntingly. Tori rolled her eyes, clambering out of bed.  
  
Hiei left for his daily training, and Tori walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast and wait for the others to wake up. What she didn't expect to see what a sleeping Kagome on the couch.  
  
Her eyes widened.

"Kagome? What're you doing out here?" she asked, poking her friend. Kagome opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh...hey, Tori." She yawned. Tori cocked her head.

"Somethin' wrong, Kagome? Don't you usually sleep with Kurama?" she asked. At the mention of her mate's name, Kagome's face darkened, and she was awake.

"Don't worry about it. I've decided to sleep by myself for a while," she said stiffly, getting up. Tori watched her cautiously. Something was wrong if Kagome was throwing a hissy fit against KURAMA. No one she knew ever got mad at him...maybe they just needed some time alone.

She shrugged the matter off and followed Kagome to the kitchen. She made them both some breakfast while they continued their conversation from the night before.

"Now, about this demon marketplace..." started Kagome lightly.

It was a good hour before Yusuke and Kuwabara came in, dressed and dragging their feet.

"Morning, guys. Coffee's in the pot," said Tori, barely acknowledging their presence. When they'd finished breakfast, the girls headed back to their rooms to get dressed, and Tori took Kagome for a tour around the territory Hiei had marked with his aura.

The girls spent most of the walk catching up on what they'd missed over the years. Kagome and Kurama had been in an apartment in Tokyo for a while now; Kurama had gotten a job as a secretary at a major company. Kagome was a fashion designer.

"I brought some of my stuff to show you. I know you've never liked this kind of thing, but I was hoping you'd grown out of that phase," she said. Tori sighed.

"Sure, I'll look at them, but don't expect a professional opinion."

The girls continued on, and Tori eagerly squeaked and dragged Kagome to one of her favorite spots: a small lake, complete with hot springs a few yards away. "I come here when Hiei gets on my nerves," said Tori, "It's nice to have some alone time from him for a while. The fun part's when he comes hunting for me. I usually hide somewhere, but it's fun to try to outrun him, and then when he catches me and tickles me...oh, I love it out here, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad things have improved for you two. Last time I saw you, it was like whenever you two argued, it was a battle for dominance, and sadly, Hiei usually won."

Tori scoffed.

"Yeah, but that's behind us. We have those little contests still, but they're just playful. Sometimes, Hiei lets me win, and I get mad," she giggled, "but overall, yeah, life's been pretty good."

There was silence for a while. "What was that all about this morning, anyway? You're mad at Kurama, I can tell, but what for?" asked Tori.

"It's just an argument we had last night. Nothing big, really," said Kagome.

"It was obviously something bad for me to have caught you on the sofa," said Tori.

"Seriously, just drop it. It'll resolve itself in time," said Kagome, and Tori caught the angry tone in her voice. Naturally not wanting her friend to be mad at her, she fell silent.  
  
They headed back towards the house, where Hiei had been 'showing' Yusuke and Kuwabara the porch...  
  
Tori glared.

"HIEI! PUT THEM DOWN, NOW!" she yelled. Hiei jumped, obviously not expecting that, and pulled the two up from their hanging positions in the balcony, apparently grumbling. Kurama was standing near him, amused by his actions, but his face fell when he saw Kagome enter the clearing.

When Tori came up to reprimand her mate for his little practical joke, he smirked playfully.

"You know I haven't been able to do it for a while, I kinda missed torturing them," he said, brushing off her irritation.

Tori steamed. Kagome laughed, and Yusuke and Kuwabara cowered near the corner.

"I completely forgot he could do that," said Yusuke.

"Me too," muttered Kuwabara.

That night, Kagome took her blankets out to the couch again. She could hear Tori and Hiei arguing over the fact that Tori had wanted to accompany her friend so she wouldn't be alone, but Hiei refused. Kagome rolled her eyes as she set out the blankets, until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" came the soft voice. Kagome sighed, turning to look her mate in the eye.

"...No."

Kurama smiled softly, before sitting down on the couch.

"Go on, then. If we're not sharing the same room, it's only fair you get the bed," he said in his usual mellow tone that was impossible to argue with. Kagome stared at him. It DID get cold out here late at night...

"Hmm...fine, but don't think this changes anything," said Kagome, turning and going off to the guest room. Kurama watched her, shaking his head. Her independence was almost as fiery as Tori's, and when she held a grudge, it held...but not for long.

All he had to do was mellow her out, and she'd be fine. He lay down on the couch, turning to face the wall and going to sleep.

Tori tip toed to the door an hour later, when she was sure Hiei had fallen asleep. She cracked the door open a bit, peering into the hall with her ligress's eyes. Nothing unusual here. She slid out, creeping down the dark hall of her home, heading for the living room where Kagome was.

She came out, seeing a sleeping figure, but noting the lack of light breathing, it wasn't her. The breathing was deeper, and only a male could make it. Tori smiled. Things were getting better for them. She turned to head back to bed, but upon entering the hallway she felt two arms swiftly pick her up, and a hand clamp tightly on her mouth, silencing her.

"Thought you'd sneak out, did you?" came Hiei's obviously pissed voice. Tori relaxed, and to piss him off further, nodded.

He swiftly carried her back into the bedroom, closing the door and dropping her on the bed.

"Jeez, what is it with you and dropping me?" whispered Tori, before Hiei climbed in next to her and put his arms around her.

"Sleep," signaled the end of all discussion.

--------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TITLE PREVIEW: Goin' to the Market


	3. Goin' to the Market

-----------------------------------------  
  
Fighting Back 2

Chapter 3: Goin' to the Market

-Two weeks later-

Kagome was still mad at Kurama, but like he'd planned, she wasn't furious anymore. This, in truth, was their first real fight. They'd had a few scuffles before, but they'd been the playful type that Kurama usually let Kagome win.

"Come on, hurry up, Kagome," whispered an excited Tori as she stood in the guest room waiting for her friend to finish getting ready.

"I said I'm coming," responded Kagome as she hopped around trying to tug her sock on. Tori let out an exasperated sigh as she watched the frantic 21-year-old race about, collecting her things and putting her makeup on.

"You ready now??" she hissed again.

Kagome grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, let's go."

The girls crept out into the still-dark living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara stood, shivering.

"Why so early?" yawned Yusuke, "I could still be sleeping right now, ya know."

"Oh, quit whining and let's get going," said Tori as they headed out the door into the spiral stairwell leading to the ground.

Ten minutes later, as they were walking along the dawn-lit path, Kagome spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Tell me again why were doing this," she said.

"And why Kurama isn't here," piped up Yusuke. Kagome scoffed at the mention of his name.

"First off," Tori gestured to Kagome's reaction, "that's why Kurama's not here, and to answer Kagome's question, I want to take you guys to the demon marketplace, and if Hiei finds out, I'm gonna be in major trouble."

"Oh great, so you're telling me that we're sneaking through the Makai forest at God-knows-how-early in the morning just to go shopping???" asked Yusuke in disbelief.

"Pretty much," said Kagome.

"Well, Yusuke, by all means you can go back, but I'd hate to be the one to tell you that you missed out on some nice demon fights. The females get especially vicious..."

"Well, come on, we don't have all morning!" said Yusuke, skipping happily ahead.

Tori shook her head.

"Damn pervert..."

They reached the market within a half an hour, and before Yusuke and Kuwabara headed off to pick/start fights, Tori made them promise to be back in three hours. "I wanna get back before Hiei returns from training, ok?" she asked.

"Got it!" called Yusuke as they took off. Tori sighed.

"You know we're gonna have to hunt them down, don't you?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm aware of it. Thankfully, it won't be hard, all we gotta do is follow the chanting of 'fight, fight, fight' and they won't be far away. Now come on, let's go!"

She tugged Kagome's arm, and they hurried through the crowd.

They had a blast for the past few hours, looking around at various items such as clothing, jewelry, food, baskets, and other neat trinkets. There were a few little game booths, too.

"It reminds me of the flea markets back in the Human World," said Kagome.

"Yeah," said Tori softly, "hey, how ARE things back there, anyhow?"

"They're fine. Nothing new, oh, except Sota's now in high school. Isn't that cute?" asked Kagome. Tori giggled.

"What grade?"

"Ninth."

"Ohhhhh!" Tori squealed, "Freshman year! Gotta love it, don't you?"

Kagome nodded.

"He acts so high and mighty now, but I tell him he'd better save it for senior year, he'll need it."

Both girls laughed.

They found a beautiful set of crystal figurines. Tori fell in love with a beautiful crystal dragon with ruby eyes that seemed to glow.

"It's so pretty!" she said. The ligress half of her was naturally attracted to shiny objects. She almost felt a purr come up into her throat as the statue glistened.

Kagome looked curiously at a different one. It was a large fox, with big, almond-shaped emeralds for eyes. The more she looked at it, the more it reminded her of Kurama...

She felt her heart sink, but just for a moment. She had to drag Tori away from the dragon statue so they could keep moving.

They passed through many different areas, and Tori tapped her foot impatiently as Kagome went scouring through the clothing racks.

They finally made it out, with about a half an hour to spare, and Tori and Kagome decided to go find the boys.

Like Tori had said, it didn't take long. A female snake demon and a female tiger demon were going at it over a male eagle demon that stood watching them with interest. All of the perverted males came to observe, ready to 'comfort' the loser.

Kagome gasped at the viciousness of their squabble, and commented how not even human women were that harsh when fighting over the last item in a store or something stupid like that.

Tori commented how it was stupid to just be fighting over a guy! A guy, of all things! Even fighting over makeup would've made more sense to her. But, they both knew they weren't demons, so they'd never understand it. Naturally, Yusuke happened to be in that very crowd, cheering on the demons, with Kuwabara standing nervously behind him.

Tori stormed up behind Yusuke, grabbing him by the ear.

"Come on, you, it's time to go," she said, and dragged him out.

They headed to the edge of the market where they'd entered before, and Tori finally released a whining Yusuke as soon as she felt a feeling strike her chest...right where her heart was...

She looked nervously around, her eyes widening.

Kagome had the same expression on her face.

"Oh, shit...Kagome, did you feel that?" asked Tori. Her friend nodded.

"Feel what?" asked Yusuke.

"We'd better hurry back," said Kagome quickly.

"Why?" asked Kuwabara.

"I think we might've made the other two a LITTLE more than just angry with us," said Tori, and that's all any of them needed to hurry back to the house, unknowing of what awaited them upon arrival...

-----------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TITLE PREVIEW: The Dangers of Love


	4. The Dangers of Love

Tori the Hanyou: Eh... heh heh... sorry for not updating? ...OK! OK! I'm sorry already! I just had a lotta crap going on... but now that the school year's out, things should go a lot faster, namely my updates.

**Fighting Back 2**

**Chapter 4:** The Dangers of Love

Two evil laughs sounded far away…echoing through the dark corners of the Makai forest.

"Just wait, dear Kagome, you'll see what it's like to be rejected," said a woman's voice, dripping with malicious glee.

Meanwhile-

Kagome hurried through the forest, completely forgetting all of her displeasure towards Kurama. All she cared about was seeing him safe. The feeling in her heart…it had deeply worried her. She could care less about the stupid fight. If he wasn't ok, she'd never forgive herself…but if he was, well…

She skidded to a stop in front of the tree house, looking around. Her brown eyes searched fearfully about, sensing something.

"You coming in, Kagome?" asked Tori. She shook her head, and waved Tori off.

Tori, Yusuke and Kuwabara hurried into the stairwell, unknowing of the hand that had covered Kagome's mouth, hot breath bating on her neck…

Tori came inside, panting.

"Hiei?" she called, "HIEI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Yusuke looked around.

Kuwabara growled.

"HEY, YA STUPID FIRECRACKER, YOUR GIRL'S WORRIED ABOUT YA! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND SHOW HER YOU'RE OK, FOR CRIPES SAKE!"

Yusuke and Tori looked at him with amazement.

"That oughta have done it," said Yusuke. Tori looked around.

"Apparently, it didn't. Thanks for trying, Kuwabara," she said. Still breathing heavily, she looked around. "It's like he vanished," she murmured.

"And I don't like the feel of this place," said Yusuke. Kuwabara looked around.

"Something's been at work here," he said.

Tori felt tears coming to her eyes.

"HIEI!" she screamed, running about, looking for him. Yusuke and Kuwabara went down the halls to search for either him or Kurama. He wasn't around, either.

Tori raced down the hall towards her room, hoping to God he was just hiding in there to scare her. He probably was, the jerk, and if he was…OH, he'd get it…

A newfound smirk appeared on her face at the thought that she'd catch him in the act, and Tori threw open her bedroom door. Nothing but silence reached her ears. She crept in, looking in the corners. He usually hid there, waiting for her to walk in so he could spring like a panther out of the jungle….

But he wasn't. He wasn't there, or under the bed, or IN the bed…or anywhere. Tori sat on the floor, thinking. Where else could he be? She went to the large picture window, searching the forest for him from her perch. She sat on the cushioned window seat to keep looking, scouring every moving cloud shadow of the trees to look for him, hoping he'd be one of them. She hoped to see a glimmer of the sunrays peeking through the clouds against his sword to let her know he was just out training…but nothing…he wasn't there, either.

She sighed, leaning back against the wall, desperately searching with her eyes. Where could he be? Where…

"Hey, beautiful," purred a low voice from the door. Tori jumped, not used to a voice after such long silence, and she spun towards the door.

"Hie- …oh, hi Yoko…" she said, her shoulders dropping. Indeed, the tall, silver fox stood leaning against the doorway, watching her, his ears turned straight up, his tail swishing gently. Tori turned sadly back to the glass, continuing her fruitless search through the trees for him. "You seen Hiei anywhere?" she asked quietly.

"No, why would you ask?" he questioned softly, and Tori turned. He'd come up next to the window, looking out at the forest, his amber eyes illuminated by the morning sun. Tori looked at him curiously. Yoko had been coming out a lot recently; she figured it just had to do with the natural demonic air of the Makai. He looked very proud, standing tall with his head held high. He truly looked to be a master of the Makai.

"I haven't seen him, and I've gotten worried," said Tori, "He should be back from training by now."

Yoko didn't move.

"I see. Perhaps he's simply gone off on his own," he said. Tori furrowed her brow.

"He'd better not have! If I'm not allowed to go anywhere without him, then he isn't allowed to go anywhere without me!" she snapped. Yoko chuckled.

"Apparently, you two don't have the same thinking pattern."

"Yeah, well he'd better straighten out his priorities fast," said Tori, a poisonous tone to her voice. She jumped when she suddenly felt Yoko sit down next to her on the window seat.

"You're so lovely when you're angry," he whispered. Tori gave him a bored look.

"Quit joking around, Yoko, I'm not in the mood," she said. Yoko loved playing around with her whenever Hiei was nearby, just to try to see how angry he'd get. Tori usually liked playing along, but only when she knew where everyone was and she didn't have to worry.

She squeaked slightly when she felt his tail slide around her waist. His clawed hands gently stroked her bare upper arms, and his mouth lowered near her ear.

"Who said I was joking?" he whispered. Tori's eyes widened as she turned her head towards him.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me." Before she could move, he'd grabbed her lips with his. Tori leapt like a frightened cat, shoving him off.

"YOKO!" she said, struggling to get away from him. Damn, his tail was strong…

She squirmed, trying to get out from behind him to run to the door, but seeing that was impossible, she did the only thing left. When physical strength couldn't help you, a good, loud voice could. "KAGOME!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the house. Yoko quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, and Tori struggled to try to bite it to make him let go.

She felt his vines wrapping about her arms, holding her where she was…

Tori's call echoed to the outside of the house, where Kagome stood, panting. She wiped the saliva from her foe's tongue off her cheek as she glared at him.

"Ok, dude, your mate needs me, so I'm just gonna leave now," she said, turning to run to the tree house.

Hiei disappeared, reappearing between her and the trunk.

"I don't think so," he said, "You'll stay right here with me." He walked towards her, a predatory look gleaming in his fiery red orbs.

Kagome glared.

"You've GOT a mate, pal, and SO DO I!" She charged for him, knowing his usual tactic. Just as she planned, he disappeared to avoid her, appearing right behind her. She threw her elbow behind her, connecting with something. She didn't stick around to see what as she raced inside the trunk, hurrying up the stairs with all the speed she could muster.

She tore into the house, soon finding Yusuke and Kuwabara in the living room.

"What're you guys doing? Where's Tori?" she yelled. They stared at her.

"We can't find her anywhere, or Hiei, or Kurama," they said.

"Oh, don't worry about Hiei, I FOUND him," snapped Kagome, jabbing her thumb behind her, "and I don't want to stick around to wait for him. Let's find Tori."

They took off down the hallways, looking in each room. "Tori? TORI! Where are you?" called Kagome. No answer reached her ears. She reached the last door at the end of the hall, throwing it open, and gasping.

Vines filled the room, large, beautiful flowers sprouting everywhere. Kagome blinked, staring for a second, before she sensed movement over near the window.

She heard muffled cries, and her eyes finally picked out rustling of a particularly large flower. Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared behind her.

"Stay here, I gotta get something," muttered Kagome. They nodded. Kagome raced back to her room, pulling her desired object from her bag and racing back to the doorway. The boys stared at her.

"What the-"

"Shh," said Kagome, pulling back the string. She shot, a pink arrow soaring, disintegrating the large flower, and Kagome's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, as did the boys.

A panicked Tori sat bound in vines by her arms, held tight to the body of Yoko Kurama by his arms and long, silver tail.

"K-Kurama? Tori?" she asked weakly. Tori finally wrestled her mouth free.

"KAGOME! YOUR MATE'S GONE INSANE!" she shrieked, before Yoko clamped it shut again, purring something inaudible into her ear, making her face pale.

Kagome blinked. She aimed an arrow for Yoko, glaring.

"Let her go, now, Kurama," she said.

And, for the first time since she'd even known Kurama, the fox narrowed his golden orbs at her, baring his fangs and flattening his ears.

Kagome was speechless, and almost dropped her arrow in shock. Kurama had NEVER looked at her like that before! He wasn't THAT mad at her, was he?

Yusuke finally piped up.

"Shit, Kurama, now you're cheating on your own MATE?" he asked, whistling. "Damn, you're goo-"

"Shut up, Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

Kagome's eyes were shining with tears as she hatefully pointed her arrow towards the fox demon.

"Release my friend, now," she snarled, "or this arrow's going in your head."

Yoko kept up his glare back at her as he released Tori, standing up. Tori thrashed, but the vines held her firmly to her seat.

Kagome fired her arrow, knowing it would miss.

Yoko disappeared, as Kagome planned. Using her knowledge of high-speed demons, she whirled about, an arrow knocked, hoping her assumption was correct.

She fired just as Yoko reappeared, catching him by surprise, and hitting him in the upper half of his right leg.

Yoko staggered, shocked by Kagome's success.

Kagome felt a tear of many emotions slip out of her eye as she watched Yoko fall. She hurried over to him, checking to see if he was ok. Yoko flattened his ears in disgust.

"Get away from me," he snarled, "you're not the one I love."

Tori had had just about enough.

"Oh, yes she is!" she yelled, her mouth freed.

Yoko glanced at her, and Tori glared back.

"No, it's you who my heart cries for," he said lovingly. Tori rolled her eyes, about to gag. How did Kagome put up with this mush?

Yusuke stomped up and whacked the fox upside the head.

"Dude, someone's been messing with your mind. Now, watch closely." He put his hand on Kagome's head. "THIS is your mate, dude, NOT her," he gestured to Tori.

Yoko was about to jump up and retort, but Kagome's arrow kept him from using his leg. He toppled to the floor, cringing in pain. Kagome gasped, unable to watch him suffer.

"I'm sorry, Kurama!" she sobbed, "Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry!"

She put both hands on the fox's face, despite his displeased twitches, and looked into his eyes. She'd been correct; Yoko wasn't himself. The depths of his golden orbs had been clouded over by some strange mist.

She released him upon this discovery and stood up. "I knew it," she declared, "Kurama's under some sort of spell."

Yusuke whistled again. Tori squirmed.

"Ok, that's all fine and good, but can someone get me out of here?" she snapped, gesturing to the vines that continued to bind her to where she was. Kagome looked at Yoko expectantly. He glared back.

"I won't release my lover. You're mistaken if you think I've been enchanted. Nothing's wrong with me, I just don't…"

"I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!" yelled Tori, now officially pissed, "WHERE THE HELL IS HIEI? JUST WAIT TILL HE GETS HIS HANDS ON-"

"Well, THERE you are, my beautiful flower," came a voice from the door. Kagome eeped and turned, having completely forgotten Hiei.

"Hiei? THERE you are, man!" said Yusuke, "You won't believe this! Yoko's in love with YOUR mate!" He nodded proudly, obviously hoping to have stirred something up. To everyone's shock, Hiei wasn't fazed.

"He can have her. I don't desire her. You, Kagome, are the one my heart lies with."

"Oh my GOD, Hiei! What the hell has gotten into you?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, you NEVER act like this!" said Kuwabara. Hiei glanced at them both.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you incompetent buffoons."

"Eh, heh, heh…" Kagome backed away from him, going towards Tori, who was speechless with shock.

"The same thing's happened to him, hasn't it?" asked Yusuke. Kagome nodded.

"Apparently the spell made them switch who they love," she said, continuing to back away from the approaching Hiei.

Tori kept her eyes fixed on him the entire time, but upon Kagome's words, she startled both of them.

"HIEI!" she screamed, "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU, YOU SICKO? I CAME HOME, TERRIFIED YOU WERE IN TROUBLE, AND HERE YOU'VE GONE DECIDING TO TAKE KAGOME INSTEAD? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

In her rage, her hands wrenched up into an accessible position of the vines. She drew out her claws, slicing them off, standing up and marching straight over to the shocked pyro, slapping him hard across the face, causing him to stagger backwards and nearly fall on the vine-covered floor.

Yoko smirked.

"That's my-"

"And you, SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Kagome had hidden underneath the bed. Tori lost it entirely, she needed anger management now, or the whole world would probably suffer.

She crawled out when she thought the dust had cleared. Hiei was shaking his head in a daze.

"What the fuck happened?" he moaned, touching his stinging cheek gingerly. He looked around. "Why are that fox's vines all over my room?"

Tori 'hmph'ed and marched towards the door, steam appearing to be blowing out her ears.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came out from behind the door once she was gone, gulping.

"Damn, that's even madder than I've ever seen Kayko be," said Yusuke, looking after her.

"She should be mad after what that punk did," said Kuwabara, pointing at Hiei.

"What're you talking about, cretin?" snapped Hiei.

"Hey, I think he's back to normal," said Kagome, coming towards him. "Hiya, Hiei!" she said cheerfully. Hiei gave her a weird look.

"Your constant happiness makes me wonder about your mental health," he said, walking out after Tori. Kagome smiled at the other two.

"He's fine."

"But whaddya think caused it?" asked Kuwabara. Kagome thought.

"Well, it was obviously either Tori's screaming, or that slap to the face," she said. She looked nervously at Yoko. "But that's the last thing I want to do to him. Besides, I'm not angry enough to do those things."

None of them had noticed Yoko leave the room.

CHAPTER TITLE PREVIEW: Another Journey, and Old Friends


	5. Another Journey, and Old Friends

**Fighting Back 2**

**Chapter 5:** Another Journey, and Old Friends

Tori sat out on the porch, glaring into the trees. She didn't care if Hiei had been under a spell; those words had been too much to hear. She felt a tear sting her eyes, but she didn't dare let it spill.

She felt light footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn to see. With any shred of luck at all, the person would hopefully just leave. She felt strong hands caress her shoulders, and something sat down behind her.

"What the hell are you crying about? Quit it," ordered Hiei. Tori jumped, spinning around to face him, and backing away.

"I'm not crying," she growled. Hiei stared at her, hard.

"Usually, when a kind of salty fluid is coming out of your eyes, it means you're crying," he said, coming closer. Tori backed away some more.

"Go away. I don't wanna talk to you right now." Hiei continued with his gaze.

"I really don't care if you want to or not." He came up beside her, grabbing her in his arms. "At least tell me why you're crying, and then stop."

Tori snarled.

"I'm crying 'cause of you!" she snapped. Hiei tightened his grip on her as she struggled to break free.

"And what exactly did I do? YOU'RE the one who went to the market today when I SPECIFICALLY told you not to!"

"I was trying to have some fun with my friends! You know what fun is, don't you? Or are you too hard-headed to remember?"

She once more gave a thrash, but Hiei effortlessly held her down.

"You're not leaving until you talk to me," he said.

"I AM talking!" snarled Tori.

"You're not talking, you're spitting, snarling, yelling, and screaming. I can't understand a word you say until you calm down."

Tori ceased her squirming, but fell silent. She didn't speak to him for a long time. She felt his head come to rest on her shoulder as he leaned back against the porch railing. She huffed.

"Is he bothering you, Tori?" asked Yoko from the doorway. Tori jumped, and she felt Hiei's arms tighten, which, for once in her life, she was glad for.

"Do you mind, fox? We're having a private moment right now," snapped Hiei. Yoko came over to them, and Tori could see he was limping badly.

"Yoko, you shouldn't be standing up," said Tori. Even though he was trying to make her love him, he was still her friend, and she didn't like seeing her friends hurt.

"I know, but I had to come out and make sure you were ok," said Yoko, flashing a fanged smirk, and Tori had a suspicion it was more at Hiei than her.

"Fox, she wants YOU to take yourself back inside and get off that leg so you'll leave her alone," said Hiei angrily. Yoko fixed Tori with a gaze.

"Tori, you don't really think he wants you, do you?" he asked softly. Tori glared, and leaned back into Hiei's arms. She'd have to try to play along, for now, until they could figure out how to reverse his spell.

"Yes, Yoko, he does," she said, "don't you, Hiei?"

Hiei snuggled his head into her neck.

"Damn straight." He glared lethally at Yoko. Tori saw Kagome come to the door. 'Help!' she mouthed. Kagome pulled open the door, grabbing Yoko.

"Come on, you, don't bother them," she snapped, dragging him inside. Yoko glared at her.

"Not without Tori," he said, "I know I'm not bothering her."

"Uhh, yeah, you are, Yoko," said Tori. Kagome exasperatedly tugged Yoko inside and closed the door, putting him on the couch to remove the arrow so she could bandage his wound. Tori grew uncomfortable at the haunting gaze he was giving her through the door.

"Let's go somewhere else," said Hiei, apparently knowing what she was feeling. Tori nodded, and Hiei picked her up, leaping up the massive branches to the ones up in the very top of the tree. He nestled down on their favorite branch so Tori could tell him all that had happened.

Meanwhile-

"It seems the other girl broke through the barrier we put on the Forbidden Child," said the sinister male voice.

"I don't care. She can have him back. I'm mainly focused on Kagome and her little fox mate. Things have already begun working perfectly. I doubt she'll be able to break through the spell we put on him," spat the female.

"You shouldn't forget that Kagome has a knack for 'accidentally' breaking spells and barriers. She holds as much power as you."

"I wish to see proof of that. My training has gone beyond the limits. Let's see her best me now…"

With Kagome and Yoko-

"For God's sake, hold still!" snapped Kagome as she struggled to re-wrap Yoko's bandage for the fourth time in a row.He refused to let her treat him, insisting that she bring Tori in to do it.

"Tori's BUSY right now! So get her outta your head!" said Kagome, exasperated.

Just as she was almost finished, Yoko jolted backwards at her touch, and Kagome suddenly felt herself fall forward…right into his lap.

"Oof!" she gasped. Yoko sat perfectly still as she opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes locked with hers, and she thought she saw a flash go through them. His tail came up to rest softly under her chin, and a clawed hand fell onto her back, stroking it in the way he used to. Kagome relaxed, feeling her eyes close, when a voice shot through her head.

'NO! You hate her! Get her off!' And just like that, Kagome felt herself shoved off of him onto the ground. She lay on the floor, pondering what she just heard. That voice…it was so familiar…

She sat up, noticing the bandage really hadn't been necessary; the wound was healed. She stood up, picking up the medical equipment and marching into the kitchen to put it away. Who was it she'd just heard? Yoko definitely had gone back to normal just now, or else he wouldn't have caressed her back in that fashion, or slipped his soft tail underneath her chin in the way he usually did when he was comforting her…

She felt a rush of mixed feelings surge through her heart, pain for his spell, sadness that he no longer held her like he used to, regret for getting angry with him…

She sighed as she leaned against the kitchen door, watching him get up and walk to the porch door. He was so proud, always holding his head high. It surely would take a VERY strong spell to conquer his fox mind…

It hit her. That could be their lead to who did it! She straightened up. How many psychics that strong could there possibly be? Not a lot, Kagome told herself. She went to find Yusuke and asked him.

"Well, let's see…we had to fight a psychic that strong once, but I don't think he was able to control people's minds, just open up a portal between here and the Human World. Genkai's pretty strong, but she doesn't use her powers for that kind of stuff. Hiei's the only guy I know who could really control someone's mind, but he can only control weak-minded humans, and Kurama definitely doesn't fit in that category. Plus, he wouldn't do it to himself."

"Anyone else?" asked Kagome.

"No…I don't think so…Maybe Dr. Ichigaki…"

"Who?"

"He'd never be able to, though, not Kurama. I don't see any of his whacked-out machines, either."

Kagome sighed. "Do you know someone, Kagome?" asked Yusuke. Kagome perked up. Wait a minute, she DID know a few people…but they didn't have those kind of powers…did they?

"There are only a few demons me, Inuyasha and the others met on our travels that could be this strong," said Kagome, "but I don't know of any mind-controllers save for the Dark Priestess, and she could only control people using Shikon Jewel shards," said Kagome.

"Maybe there are some powerful demons who recently gained new abilities," suggested Yusuke.

Kagome gasped.

"And only one demon I know has the ability to gain new powers like that!" she said, "Naraku!"

"Naraku?" asked Yusuke.

"A very powerful demon that me and Inuyasha took on a long time ago," said Kagome, "even though he's supposed to be dead, I've always thought of him as a roach. You just can't kill him."

Yusuke shrugged.

"It's a better lead than what I have," he said.

"But I don't understand what he'd be doing in the Makai," said Kagome, "He lived in the Feudal Era, 500 years ago."

"Maybe he had to mi-…umm, mi-…what the hell's that word I'm thinking of?" he asked.

"Migrate?" Kagome asked dully.

"Yeah! That's it! Maybe he had to migrate to the Makai," said Yusuke.

"Hmm, that's probably true," said Kagome, "they probably couldn't take all the humans that were moving in."

"Maybe we should ask Pacifier-breath about it," said Yusuke.

"Nah, he's got enough to do. We should do this on our own," said Kagome, "I'm good at tracking Naraku's aura, but we'll need help to fight him. Chances are he hasn't gotten any weaker since we nailed him last time and completed the Shikon Jewel."

"And just WHO is gonna help us find him besides our little group?" asked Yusuke.

"I know of a couple people who've fought him before, but in this time, two of them are dead and the other three I have no idea where to find."

"Two mortals fought this guy?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, and they were strong. It's hard to believe they're dead right now…" muttered Kagome sadly, "the other three are demons, and I think we'll only need one of them, though I'd like to see the other two again."

Yusuke nodded.

"So, let's grab the kids and head out," he said, turning to find Kuwabara.

"You sure you can carry yourself, Yusuke?" said Kagome, earning a growl from him. She giggled softly, and went to find the other two, who were snoozing in the top of the tree. After she'd searched the house, Kagome sighed as she saw a silent Yoko sitting, immobile, on the couch.

She turned and went out the door, looking through the trees for them. She closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could, 'Hiei, I know you can hear me. Bring Tori, we gotta talk.'

She waited, and almost like magic, a half-asleep fire demon appeared behind her, barely holding onto a yawning Tori.

"What the hell is it? We were sleeping," he snapped.

"Sorry Grumpy, but we gotta find out who did this to you and Kurama and stop them so they'll quit doing it," said Kagome, "Chances are they've got worse things planned."

Hiei mumbled angrily to himself as he shook Tori awake, and both headed inside.

After explaining what they were doing to Kuwabara, Hiei and Tori, they all found Yoko standing outside on the porch.

"We're leaving," said Kagome, "Come on."

"What makes you think I'm going?" snapped Yoko.

Kagome sighed, muttering a silent apology to Tori.

"Tori's going," she said. Tori dropped her mouth open and almost attacked her. Yoko turned his head.

"Hmm, fine, she's going to need a WORTHY protector out there in the forest anyways," he sneered at Hiei. Hiei rolled his eyes, Tori glared, and Kagome shook her head. She wished they could find Naraku right now to just get this over and done.

One hour later-

They'd been walking through the forest for a while, all of them, even Hiei and Yoko, had packed backpacks for the trip.

"Is it time to take a break yet?" moaned Kuwabara. Yusuke kicked him.

"No, stupid, we've barely been walking an hour!" he said.

Kagome sighed and looked around at the forest. So far, nothing but dark trees. Not even one demon.

"Hiei, how far DOES your territory extend?"

Hiei glanced at her.

"We left my territory about a half an hour ago."

"Is there any chance we're in some other super-powerful demon's territory at the moment?"

Hiei blinked at her.

"Of course we're in another demon's territory. Almost all of this level of the Makai's been taken up by demon territories. You just have to be powerful to be able to maintain it."

"So, if no demons come into your territory..."

"Then you are at my level of power or higher," said Hiei, walking forward.

"Hmm... would you happen to know which demon lives here?"

Hiei sighed in exasperation.

"To the best of my knowledge, it's someone with an ego to match the detective's. I've never met him personally, but his aura seems familiar, and we've kept a peace treaty for him to stay out of my land, and I'd stay out of his."

Tori stared.

"You never told me about that!"

Hiei glared.

"And for good reason, so you wouldn't go around trying to be 'neighborly', or whatever you called it that one time. The last thing I need is you getting eaten because you're too nice."

Kagome smirked.

"Now ya see, Hiei, THIS is why we were so against you bringing Tori-"

She was silenced by a dark glare from the pyro. "Or not..."

Tori huffed.

"You really SHOULD'VE told me, I'm good about trespassing! I'd have stayed out of the territories if I knew I wasn't allowed!"

"Tori..." Hiei stopped, fixing her with a deadly look, "Besides the trip to the market, have you been leaving my territory at all?"

Tori pondered a while, turning facts over carefully in her mind.

"Now that ya mention it, I DID go out a couple times..."

Her back quickly found its way into a nearby tree trunk, Hiei staring daggers at her.

"You mean you disobeyed me?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

Yoko ran up, snarling at Hiei. "Let her go."

Hiei ignored him.

Tori blinked.

"Since when have I NOT disobeyed you? I went to the market twice. Besides, Hiei, I only purposely went out once to look at the strangest-looking little fox demon. He was in his younger teens, meaning he was quite a few decades old, if my knowledge of demon aging is correct. He had this long, gorgeous reddish-orange hair that had the CUTEST blue bow in it!"

Kagome gasped.

Hiei snarled.

"Tori, you have no idea of the dangers of those actions, do you? If YOU go into THEIR land, I can'tprotect you! And furthermore..."

"Shut up for a second, Hiei! Tori, finish describing that demon you saw!"

"Oh, well, like I said, he had a cute bow in his hair..."

"What color were his eyes?"

"Oh, uhm... lemme think... some kind of deep bluish-green. Very pretty."

"And did you notice anything odd about him? Like, besides his facial features?"

"Hmmm... now that you mention it, his legs looked oddly like paws... "

"Did you catch his name?"

"Nope, Hiei went on a warpath trying to find me, so I had to beat him home so I could... fake... never mind."

Hiei growled.

"Tori..."

"Not now, Hiei!"

"Listen, you little wench..."

"HIEI! Don't call her that!"

"What did he tell you about himself?"

"Well, it was brief, but I think I remember something about blue fire and leaves... but that's all."

"And which territory was this?"

"Uhm..." Tori turned around to calculate their directions. "It was west of the house, so..."

"It's this one?"

"Hmmm... yep!" Tori said brightly.

Kagome looked around.

"I have an idea..."

She took her bow off her shoulder and knocked an arrow to it, aiming for the sky.

"Here goes!" The arrow flew into the air, its pink light illuminating the area around it as it vanished into the clouds.

"What was that for?" asked Yusuke.

"Now we wait," said Kagome, "If my assumption is correct..."

A small figure appeared at the edge of the trees, approaching carefully.

A teenage voice spoke.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome jumped and whirled around.

"I don't believe it..."

"KAGOME! It IS you!" The figure raced forward and leaped onto her, tackling the priestess to the ground.

Kagome sat up and embraced the new person warmly, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Shippo! I can't believe it's you! You've gotten so big!"

"Five hundred years does a lot to ya," said the fox demon, giving Kagome a fanged smile.

Yoko approached the smaller demon and plucked him off Kagome by the back of his shirt. "Just who is this?" He sniffed Shippo curiously, who immediately squeaked in terror and dropped to the ground.

"Y-you... you're... Yoko Kurama!" He stared in awe at the taller kitsune.

Kagome giggled.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you're famous, Kurama," she approached him to pat him on the shoulder, but he shrugged off her hand. Kagome's heart sank. She'd also forgotten the spell, too.

Shippo looked between the two curiously, spying something on Kagome's neck.

"Kagome, what's that?" He jumped up and pulled her hair aside, sniffing the mark on her neck.

Kagome sighed sadly. "Well, Shippo... I found a mate..."

"Him?" Shippo pointed to Yoko.

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

"The mark smells like him."

"Oh..."

Shippo glanced back at the thief for a second, suddenly straightening up as though he'd just realized something.

"You know, Kagome... I'm thinking maybe it's not safe here..."

Kagome cocked her head at him. "Why, Shippo?"

Shippo gulped as his face began to pale. "Well..."

"Wait... this isn't your territory?"

"Nope... and you don't wanna know who's it really is, either..."

"Why not?"

"Let's just get outta here, you're almost out. It ends in that clearing up ahead, come on." Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and began dragging her furiously through the trees.

"Whoa, Shippo! Calm down!" She pulled her hand from the panicked kit's, staring at him in disbelief, "You sure have gotten strong..."

"Come on, Kagome!" Shippo ran around behind her and tried to push her along, but Yoko pulled her out of his path. Kagome blushed lightly for a second and quickly turned to see Yoko's eyes back to normal, but the cloud soon reappeared, and he released her in disgust.

'So, it's starting to weaken...'

She whirled back around as Shippo began frantically pulling at her again.

"Shippo, stop! What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I get you out of here! Come on, before he-"

"Let her go, Shippo," came a new voice. Shippo squeaked and dove behind Kagome, covering his head.

Kagome stared around, looking for the source of that amazingly-familiar sound.

Instinctively, Hiei stepped in front of Tori, sword drawn, and Yusuke and Kuwabara readied their Spirit Weapons.

"Feh, relax. I'm not here to fight."

Kagome gasped loudly as a new figure in red leaped down from the trees, silver hair cascading down his shoulders, golden eyes staring piercingly through the others. Kagome's bow dropped from her hands as she stared incredulously at him.

The dog ears twitched in recognition as she said the name:

"Inuyasha..."

CHAPTER TITLE PREVIEW: The Quest Continues, A King Appears


	6. The Journey Continues, A King Appears

Tori the Hanyou: Sorry, guys, but FanFiction wouldn't let me log on, so I couldn't update. I have now chapters up to 9 written out, so updates will be faster, I promise! Anywho, here's the next chappie!

NOTE: I'm expecting more reviews this time, yeesh, I'm starting to think you guys don't care...

**Fighting Back 2: Makai Mayhem**

**Chapter 6:** The Journey Continues, A King Appears

"I told you to run..." started Shippo.

"Can it, runt," growled the half-demon. He strode across the clearing, stopping a few feet from Kagome, his nose sensing the air.

"So, how'd you run into me this time?"

Kagome was speechless. She took a step back from him, memories flooding her mind. She wanted to bury her face in Kurama's arms, to be able to hide from this new threat like she'd always been able to before. But Kurama's sharp glares reached her mind, and she realized she couldn't. She'd have to face Inuyasha... alone.

"It was actually her," Kagome pointed to Tori, who glared at the hanyou.

"I remember this dude, isn't he the one who-"

Hiei quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't bring it back up, moron."

Tori glared, but fell silent.

Kagome cleared her throat to calm her nerves.

"Tori relayed how she'd seen Shippo in the forest, I attracted him by shooting an arrow into the sky..."

"I knew that was yours," said Inuyasha. He folded his arms. "I'm guessing you were just passing through, then?"

"Yes, we were... but we were looking for you two, actually," said Kagome.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah... I don't know how to say this... but Naraku's alive."

Inuyasha fell silent; arms still folded.

"You came all this way to try to trick me?"

"No! It's the truth! It's gotta be! Who else do we know who can control minds like his?" She pointed to Yoko, who was fixing the hanyou with a stoic look.

"...I suppose that's true, but wouldn't he need a Shikon shard?"

"He's had plenty of time to gather new powers, Inuyasha. God only knows what he's learned in half a millennium."

"I guess... but what makes you think... hold it..." He came up right in front of Kagome, dropping his face to her neck and carefully sniffing the mark.

Kagome blushed brightly at the action and jumped backwards, tripping over Shippo in the process.

She expected Yoko's arms to catch her, but a different set came on this time. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha glaring accusingly at Yoko.

"You bastard, weren't you gonna catch her? She's YOUR mate, after all!" Kagome couldn't help but notice the poison with which he said 'your mate'.

Inuyasha righted her on her feet and spat on the ground, a sign he was annoyed.

"That supposed 'mate' of mine is not the object of my affection," said Yoko, giving Inuyasha a bored look. Inuyasha's eyebrows raised.

"Oh, really? You smell exactly like that guy who fought with me over her five hundred and six years ago."

Shippo stared.

"Your memory's that good, Inuyasha?"

"Shut it, pipsqueak."

"That was a long time ago, my affections have switched to that young woman over there." Yoko pointed to Tori, who growled.

"I... am... not..."

"Don't listen to him, Inuyasha, he IS still my mate," said Kagome, "He's who I was talking about, the one Naraku took control of."

Inuyasha snorted, and examined Yoko closer.

"I swear I've seen you somewhere before, fox. Have we met?" He pulled out his Tetsusaiga, pointing it in the older kitsune's direction. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!"

Yoko glared.

"I believe we have, that sword is familiar."

"Inuyasha! You're not serious about fighting Yoko Kurama, are you?" asked Shippo.

"Whassa problem, runt? Don't want me to fight your own kind?"

"If you didn't beat me five hundred and six years ago, what makes you think you'll beat me now?" asked Yoko wryly.

"So you're gonna fight for Kagome again?"

"Heavens, no. I don't need to win someone I don't want twice."

Kagome couldn't help but feel painful twangs as these words came from her beloved kitsune's mouth.

"Hey, if you're gonna neglect her, I'll take her back," said Inuyasha.

"Excuse me! I'm not some piece of property!" yelled Kagome.

"Fine by me," said Yoko, ignoring her protests.

"Hold it, you morons!" yelled Tori, apparently having escaped Hiei. She jumped in between them. "NO one is fighting, much less for Kagome! We came to ask these two for HELP in tracking down this Naraku dude!"

Yoko tossed his head. "Either way, he wouldn't have won. It's clear who's the superior fighter here."

"Yeah, it is," said Inuyasha, glaring at the demon.

Kagome sighed.

Tori folded her arms. "Now, are you two gonna help or not?"

"Of course I'm in!" said Inuyasha, "You don't seriously think I'm gona let Kagome go fight Naraku with THIS loser as help, do ya?" he pointed to Yoko.

Yoko bared his fangs slightly. "You're digging your own grave, half-breed."

Inuyasha snarled back. "Sorry, I'll only take that insult from my older brother, Sesshomaru."

Yoko smirked. "Your brother's Sesshomaru?"

"Damn straight, but don't think I'm proud of it. He gives our family a bad name."

"I'll say, that mutt can't move to save his life... I wonder what that says about you?"

"CAN WE GET GOING, THEN?" yelled Tori.

"Yeah, I'm in if Inuyasha is," said Shippo.

"Thank you!" said Tori, turning and walking down the path.

"Hold it! Me and Kuwabara gotta use the john!" said Yusuke, "We'll be right back!" The two took off.

"Bring back any food if you find some!" called Tori.

Yoko trailed behind, his eyes fixed on the two, who'd begun conversing. His mind was triggering strange emotions that the clouded part of his memory was barely receiving. Seeing those two together, chatting like old friends, the hanyou making noticeable moves on the priestess... anger was flaring up deep within him. His gold eyes blinked several times as he tried to remaster his emotions, to regain the affection for the girl who was walking not ten feet ahead of him with a gentle sway to her hips...

For this kitsune, it was torture. His mind was becoming jumbled horribly. The misted grip on his mind was slowly loosening its hold, and he could see pictures... pictures of him and Kagome together, laughing, kissing, happy...

It felt as though someone was purposely removing the blanket from these memories.

Yoko gripped his head tightly and fell to his knees as the fake feelings for his friend's mate clashed with the ones he had for his own. His mind had become a five second battlefield, but five seconds was enough to draw the beautiful girl's attention back to him, and she was at his side, trying to comfort him, trying to soothe his aching head.

But someone appeared behind her in his blurred gaze... that wretched hanyou. He began pulling the girl to her feet... away from him. The pain came rushing back, and without thinking his own clawed hands came out to grab her away. She seemed to be the only consolation for this pain, his mind was telling him. The voice whispering his fake affections had vanished; as were the affections it had brought.

His feelings for Tori quickly disappeared the longer he held the girl gripped in his arms, secluding her and himself from the world around them. She smelled like him, his scent was all over her; the mark on her neck was made by his own fangs. She was his girl, his and no one else's, especially not this pathetic dog's.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, realizing quickly that he was back in his human form, and looking down at a very worried Kagome.

"Kurama? Are you..."

"What happened, Kagome?" he asked, quickly realizing her when he discovered she was being crushed into his body.

"You're back!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Kurama was taken aback, but he slowly put his arms around her, smiling softly. Whatever had happened... he was glad to be back.

Meanwhile-

"So you're dropping the plan to turn the kitsune against her?" said the male demon, turning to his companion.

"Yes, now that Inuyasha's come back into the picture, things should quickly flare up between them. I've released the spell on the fox demon's mind, and it seems he survived the transition back to his normal self. Weaker minds would have been torn apart by such a sudden switch of affections."

"And what of the other two?"

"I have other plans for the Forbidden Child, our little group will soon meet who I've sent after him. Well, I didn't send her, perse. She was more than thrilled when she discovered the Forbidden Child was back in the Makai, though I'm amazed she never found out after six years. He DID keep himself well hidden. All I had to do was notify her indirectly, withOUT mentioning he'd brought his mate with him."

An evil smirk formed on the woman's face. "Let's see how they survive one of the Kings of the Makai..."

"What about Kagome?"

"I'll deal with her in time; Inuyasha should stir things up by himself for now. I want to have fun with the other two first."

"As you wish, priestess..."

Back with the others-

Kagome couldn't believe it; Kurama was back. Tears dripped from her eyes as she clung tightly to him, scared to let him go.

Kurama stroked her hair soothingly. "It's all right, Kagome. Whatever happened has passed."

"Kagome! What's going on back here?" yelled Tori, running back to them. She blinked. "Hi, Kurama, what're you doing out?"

"Kurama's back to his old self, Tori!" exclaimed Kagome happily.

"Oh, really?" Tori walked up to him and stuck her face in his, glaring. After a second, she pulled away froma very appalled redhead. "Yup, he's fine."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Can we get going?" asked Hiei.

"What about Yusuke and Kuwabara? They should be back soon," said Tori.

"They'll catch up... well, maybe not the oaf, but then again, a little sprinting never hurt anyone," snickered Hiei.

"Aren't you glad you got your mate back to yourself?" asked Kagome as they continued walking. Kurama looked at her, confused.

Hiei huffed. "I've always had her to myself."

"Oi... never mind..." said Kagome.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" came Yusuke's voice.

Tori fixed Hiei with a knowing smirk and charged ahead. Hiei, taking the hint, quickly followed.

"Where're those two going?" asked Kagome.

"Hurry and run so they can't catch us!" called Tori.

"Oh!" Kagome felt Kurama grab her wrist and pull her along, laughing. She smiled and joined in as Inuyasha and Shippo followed behind, with Yusuke and Kuwabara picking up the rear.

They remained blissfully unaware of the greeting awaiting them over the next mountain...

On a mountain cliff, that night-

Everyone had settled down for the night after enjoying dinner... well, somewhat. Yusuke and Shippo started an empty food can fight, which turned into a rock fight, which turned into Hiei's angry death threats.

Inuyasha had insisted that he sleep somewhere near Kagome, but Kurama ignored him and set up his and Kagome's sleeping bags at the foot of a tree, at the top of which were Hiei and Tori's branches where they slept.

Shippo was allowed to sleep near Kagome for old times' sake, and Yusuke and Kuwabara parked themselves on opposite sides of the fire, snoring within five minutes.

Tori had already fallen asleep in her branch, as did everyone else when Hiei sensed a powerful aura with his Jagan. He'd been about to climb onto Tori's branch to go to sleep, but this newcomer intrigued him... mainly because it wasn't all that new.

He leapt down from the tree and walked off along the mountain path, reaching a high cliff after getting fed up and just jumping up the sides.

A cloaked figure stood there, seemingly surprised by his discovery of its whereabouts.

Hiei did a quick scan with his Jagan, and a glare set on his features.

"I know who you are... Mukuro."

CHAPTER TITLE PREVIEW: The Proclamation of the 'King'


	7. The Proclamation of the 'King'

**Fighting Back 2**

**Chapter 7:** The Proclamation of the 'King'

The figure threw off its hood. "No surprise... your skills have improved much, Hiei."

The pyro kept a stern gaze on the woman standing in front of him.

"Yes, they have... but if you're here for a test run, I can't accept. I'm on a mission at the moment."

"Another chore of Koenma's?"

"Please... I dropped that toddler's requests the second my probation was lifted two years ago."

"I see... so, have you considered my offer?"

"I have."

"Well? What do you say to being a general in my demon army?"

Hiei closed his eyes, turning away from her. "You should've figured out from my personality that I don't like to take orders from others. I've had enough requests from that pathetic excuse for a prince, and I'd like to keep living as I am, thank you."

Mukuro's gaze hardened.

"Is that so? The great Jaganshi wishes to waste away his life, then? You can become even more renowned than you are now, Hiei... IF you join me."

She held out her hand. "What do you say, General?"

Hiei glared back at her.

"I say keep your idealism. I prefer this life that I have now."

"A life of solitude? Whiling away the hours doing nothing?"

"Absolutely not, you really DON'T know me, it seems... no, I have something that requires my constant attention."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I apologize if that's bothersome to you, but when you asked me before and I accepted... I didn't have this responsibility at the time."

"And you've now put that as a higher priority?"

"I have."

"Oh... May I satisfy my intense curiosity of just what it is that would make the Forbidden Child turn down an opportunity for fame and power?"

"If you must... she's right down there." Hiei pointed down the cliff to the tree where Tori lay sleeping.

Mukuro came up next to him.

"A human?" Her tone darkened. "You turn my offer down over a pathetic human? So, you've really grown soft, haven't you? I'd never believe it if I hadn't seen it... a demon caring for a human, so much that he would give up all else important to him..."

"I hated to admit it to myself before, but that's what it is when you fall in love. The concept of this 'love' was and still is foreign to me... but I've got something to protect, something that needs constant monitoring, especially her. If I turn my back for a second, she'll get herself into some kind of trouble. Unfortunately for me, she's very good at it."

Mukuro was silent, her gaze fixed on the tree below.

"Love..." She scoffed. "A demon loving a human..."

"It happens all the time," said Hiei, "this isn't any different."

"It's not normal for a demon to show such care, except for the kitsunes."

"I cared about you," said Hiei. Mukuro became quiet, her good eye fixed on the demon in front of her.

"What?"

"I pitied you at first, and that, in time, grew to care and respect. I respected you for your power and courage, and I cared for you because you and I share a similar background; nothing but pain. If you can't acknowledge this from me, then maybe I should just withdraw those feelings and cut off contact with you altogether; display some of that nature that you believe demons to possess."

Mukuro looked away, back to Tori.

"So she really means that much to you?"

"Yes, Tori is odd in many ways... yet events that have occurred in her life were mentally damaging instead of physically, like ours. She's teetering on the brink of insanity as we speak, so as I've said she needs to be watched all the time. Anything traumatic enough will send her over the edge."

Hiei's eyes closed.

"I still don't fully understand it, Hiei," said Mukuro, walking towards the other edge of the clearing, looking up at the moon. "Why does anyone care about anyone else? There's too much violence in this world of today; one's own well being always comes before others."

Down below, Tori's eyes opened. She didn't know why, but something inside her mind had bumped her into consciousness; she suspected her ligress, though the energy with which she'd been woken wasn't her own. Her eyes were attracted to the moon gleaming off the cliffs above... and two silhouettes standing on one of them. Glancing around, she saw Hiei was nowhere in sight. She clambered down from the tree branch to investigate further, creeping up the path quietly.

She heard the faint hum of voices, but she couldn't distinguish anything. She continued up the path, watching for rocks or pebbles that would give away her position. She turned and started climbing up the rock face when the path ran out.

She soon reached the top, peeking her eyes over to see who it was.

Hiei was standing next to a woman she didn't recognize, and they appeared to be in deep conversation.

Tori could only catch snatches of conversation from her position behind them.

"I... think the world is... you have to... love... is you... I care about you..."

Tori froze; what did she just hear?

The woman turned to face Hiei, and now Tori could hear her. "I care about you, too, Hiei... " Tori couldn't help but see a glint in the woman's eyes as they glanced in her direction, and she gulped. Had she been seen? "In fact, Hiei... I love you, too..."

Tori gasped as the woman quickly pulled Hiei into a kiss, and time froze.

She could feel her hands loosening from shock, her entire body went slack for that one moment... but that was enough to send her reeling into open space.

Tori flew through the air, her mind frozen; her senses numbed entirely, her world sinking into blackness. The last she could feel was the power of the ligress taking advantage of her collapsed mental state and springing forth, taking control of her...

Hiei heard the rocks scraping and jumped back, throwing Mukuro off himself and wiping his mouth frantically. "What are you doing? I TOLD you I had someone!" he yelled. Mukuro was silent, staring at the cliff where Tori had been.

Hiei soon realized her attention was not on him, and he turned to see nothing. He ran to the cliff face and looked down, his heart stopping as he watched Tori's body crash onto the path below.

"TORI!" he screamed, leaping down towards her, completely forgetting about Mukuro.

He landed on the path next to her and noticed she was crouching on the path, slightly trembling as she tried to recover from the fall.

"You idiot! Why did you follow me? You should've known you were going to fall... ARE YOU LISTENING?"

He reached a hand out towards her shoulder to grab it, missing as she leapt backwards, her eyes flashing up towards him, pure gold. Hiei pulled his hand back, a confused look on his face.

"...Tori?"

What he got in response was a loud, jaguar-like roar that echoed through the mountain cliffs as Tori's body began to transform.

Her arms and legs became muscular and covered with thick, white, black-striped fur, her fangs elongated greatly as her mouth and nose formed a snout. Her ears moved to the top of her head and became small and catlike. A white and black tail sprouted from her rear, and Hiei was soon looking into the deadly eyes of none other than the ligress in full form.

She let out another loud roar of victory at her freedom from her prison and turned, bounding down the path towards the camp.

"No..." Hiei said. Mukuro appeared beside him.

" I thought you said she was human," she said. Hiei glared at her.

"Only until she goes insane."

He raced off after the quickly-retreating cat as she came closer to the camp.

Kurama awoke to the loud roar and looked up in alarm to see the ligress hurdling towards them at a deathly fast pace. Instinctively, he grabbed Kagome and leaped up into the tree where Tori was supposed to be; but neither she nor Hiei were up there.

Yusuke and Kuwabara awoke with the usual "What the hell is that?" Seeing the ligress, they joined Kurama up in the tree. Inuyasha was up there with them in an instant, holding a half-asleep Shippo by the collar of his shirt.

They watched the ligress tear through, her head waving about wildly in her desire to be free. She leaped over a row of bushes and disappeared into the forest.

Kurama jumped down as Hiei skidded to a stop, panting.

"Care to explain?"

"Mukuro..." growled Hiei. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Mukuro? What's she doing here? This isn't her part of the Makai!" He looked up to see the figure still up on the path.

"She set something up," said Hiei, "She made it look as though I was cheating on Tori, and naturally, Tori happened to be there at the time. Isn't my life great?"

He glared back at the figure.

"Hiei, why would Mukuro do something like that?"

"I don't know if she meant to or not, fox, the problem is... she did it. And now Tori's snapped and the ligress has taken control."

"Do you know where she'd head?"

"My guess would normally be back to our treehouse... IF Tori was the one pulling the strings. No one can predict the movements of a wild animal."

Kagome jumped down next to Kurama. "So, we can't catch her?"

"Of course we can catch her," snapped Hiei, "I just don't know what we'd do after that. Tori's mind might be lost forever, and trying to handle a creature like that..."

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem," said Inuyasha, dropping down next to Hiei.

"Yeah, just knock her senseless. Tori usually takes control after that," piped up Yusuke, sitting on a branch just above their heads.

"It's not that simple this time," sighed Kurama, "This situation is very delicate; our usual tactics will only worsen it."

"Then what do we do?" asked Kuwabara.

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Hiei... you don't suppose you could work with her mind if we held the ligress down, do you?"

"I might, but my Jagan might overpower her senses if I'm in too long."

Kurama nodded. "Well, better that than having all of her brain cells killed from the stress of the ligress's rampage. It's our best shot."

"Right."

They turned down the new path, following after the crazed animal.

Meanwhile-

"Yes, Mukuro produced exactly the results I was hoping for; I woke the girl at precisely the right moment," purred the woman's voice gleefully.

"The ligress is in control now, what do we do?"

"With any luck, she'll kill some of them off."

"I don't think she's quite powerful enough to do that. Let's boost the stakes a bit, shall we? If the Forbidden Child cannot reclaim his mate, she comes with us and we turn her into our personal slave."

"And what use will that do?"

"A ligress is a handy thing to have around, my priestess, especially if it's very dear to a majority of the group we are opposed to at the moment."

"Fine, fine, send the message."

With the ligress-

'What's this feeling?' thought Tori as the ligress lumbered on, 'It's like... I can't move, but I am... but not how I want to... someone else is moving for me... I can't feel anything, either. And I keep getting those images of Hiei and that woman...'

The ligress slowed as they entered a glade with a spring. She stopped to drink. 'Who was that woman? Why didn't I know about her before? Was Hiei cheating on me?' She gasped mentally. 'If he was... what am I gonna do? I'm mated to him for life, right? That means I can't ever go with someone else...' She sighed as she noticed black thorny vines growing around her inside her mind. 'That means I might as well remain a ligress forever... not like Hiei will care...'

The ligress raised its head and sniffed, racing off through the brush once more. 'Well, I might as well not be here at all... maybe I should just disappear... make Ligress's and Hiei's lives better. Neither of them need me...' She started to fade. 'I wonder what it'll be like in complete darkness... if no one else is there, then I can be free, right? I'll be free to do what I want, and Hiei can't do anything about it.'

The ligress broke into a grassy field. 'Maybe I'll be happier gone...'

CHAPTER TITLE PREVIEW: Mind Maze


	8. Mind Maze

**Fighting Back 2**

**Chapter 8:** Mind Maze

Suddenly, around Tori, a world formed. It was her home, the city where she grew up. 'Whoa... did I... is this...'

She stood up, looking around. The city was deserted.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called.

Her voice echoed through the buildings. No answer came.

Blinking, she walked off down the street. "I remember this place... my house is..."

She turned a corner and gasped. There was her house, still standing.

"What? But... but... HE burned it!" she proclaimed, running towards the little building.

She stopped in the front yard, panting in disbelief. It was still here, everything. Her beautiful front yard, the tire swing, the bird bath... but what about...

She walked over to the tire swing and sat down, swinging slowly back and forth. If this city was deserted, there was no way...

"Victoria, what're you doing out there?" came a voice that pierced her through the heart. She turned her head slowly, not believing what she'd heard. Her big brother stood at the front door. "Mom says to come in; dinner's ready."

"T-Taylor?"

His brown eyes blinked.

"What? You sound like you haven't seen me in forever."

Before he could react, she'd tackled him on the spot, crying hysterically. "I thought you were dead!" she wailed.

Taylor shoved her off roughly.

"Jeez, what's your problem?"

She stared at him, and giggled through her tears. "Yeah, it's you."

He stood up and brushed himself off. "Mom said dinner's ready and for me to come get you, so hurry it up."

Tori stood, following him inside. In the kitchen sat her little sister, griping about the meatloaf... as always. Her mother berated the girl before rounding on Tori.

"I told you not to be gone so long, your dinner's getting cold!"

Tori couldn't believe it. They were here... her brother, her sister, her mom...

"Honey, did you see where I put my tie?"

Her dad.

She turned to see him leaning into the room with dressy pants and a button-up shirt on.

She blinked.

"Where are y'all going?" she quipped.

"The Martellis have invited us to a party at the pier, honey, so eat up and don't forget to do your dishes. If this kitchen isn't clean when I get back, there'll be problems for every one of you, hear me?"

The three siblings nodded.

Tori sighed as she watched her parents go. Her normal life was back... for the most part.

She turned to her brother and sister, who were already eating.

"Sit down and eat, you heard Mom," said her brother through a mouthful of meatloaf.

She nodded and sat down, but examined their faces carefully. This couldn't be real... hadn't her life elapsed a few years since they were killed?

"Victoria, you're staring," said Juliette, her sister.

She blinked.

"I had the oddest dream..." she murmured.

"Really? I had one about dancing cupcakes last night," said her brother sullenly.

"Really?"

"No, now shut up, the Braves are on."

"But honestly! It was the weirdest dream ever! I was mated to a demon, and we were fighting other demons and ghosts, and I had these really goofy friends named Yusuke and Kuwabara, they were a riot. And then this girl called Botan..."

"Mated to a demon? Sounds like a Charmed episode or whatever Juliette watches," said Taylor.

"No, you moron. None of the Charmed ones are mated to demons," snapped Juliette. Trust the Charmed addict to know...

"Yeah, but it all started when this guy I had for a boyfriend came and killed all of you!"

"The demon?"

"No, two guys before him."

"You had three boyfriends? You really WERE dreaming, weren't you?" snickered Juliette.

"Watch it, Pipsqueak... Anywho, the first one was the one who killed you guys, the second one was all creepy and had a pharaoh of Egypt spirit possessing him."

"What were their names? Were they hot?" asked Juliette.

"The second one was named Yugi, the third was named Hiei, and the first was Riku," said Tori, "And he..."

"Riku? That IS your boyfriend, Victoria," said Taylor.

Tori paled.

"S-say what?"

"I said RIKU was your boyfriend, or don't you remember? He called again while you were outside, I told him you weren't in, and he got all pissed and told me to tell you to call him back," said Taylor.

Tori froze.

"B-but..."

"Victoria, this is reality, or don't you remember?" said Juliette, "Riku isn't evil in the real world."

"Oh... r-right..." muttered Tori. She stood up and got some Seran wrap to cover her plate with and stuck it in the fridge.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Mom's gonna get mad..."

"Tell her I'm sick, then. I don't feel good," said Tori, running up to her room and closing the door. She flopped down onto her bed and breathed in the scent of her room. Finally... she was home... no ligress, no demons, no Spirit World, no Makai, no Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Kurama... no Hiei...

She sighed. Ok, so Hiei had only been a dream... but he'd been a wonderful dream... most of the time.

She heard a light thump on her windowsill and whirled her head to see a boy propped on it, smirking at her.

"You alone?" he asked.

"Hey... Riku..." said Tori, putting her head back down on the covers, "No, my brother and sister are downstairs, so don't get any sick thoughts."

Riku hopped to the floor, walking over to her bed and sitting down on it next to her, pulling her into his lap and stroking her hair. Tori remembered this gesture well, but it seemed so long since she'd felt it. Juliette was right, the Riku of her dreams was just that... a dream, not the real one. The real one wouldn't murder her family for such a stupid reason...

She gently wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head into his stomach, a nice set of abs...not as sexy as Hiei's, but what the hey... he was a dream now.

"I dreamt about you," she murmured, her eyes half-closed with comfort. She was home... with him... with her family... everything was all right again...

"Oh? What happened?" he asked softly. Tori looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

"I dreamed you were evil," she said, her face turning grave. Riku looked at her.

"Evil... in a sexy way?"

"No... there's nothing sexy about murdering my family... not that I think you'd really do that!" she said quickly, hugging him.

Riku seemed oddly calm. "So you thought I'd commit murder?"

"You know dreams, Riku, they're wacked, especially mine. Get this, I also dreamed that after you were gone, I was MATED to a DEMON. How great is that?"

Riku laughed, ruffling her hair. "Yep, pretty bizarre, even for you."

"My brother thought so, too."

"So... was I sexy even in the slightest bit?"

Tori laughed and pushed herself off him. "You moron, you're sexy all the time."

Riku smirked.

"Damn straight."

Tori laughed as he pulled her back against him and kissed her on the neck.

Suddenly, he reeled back in shock. "Ouch!"

Tori sat up and stared. "What?"

"I dunno, I just got zapped..."

Tori paled and reached for her neck. The collar was gone... but...

She ran to her standing mirror and examined her neck. 'Oh, shit... I don't believe it...'

"What's that, a spider bite? That's one big bug!" said Riku, coming up behind her.

The mark was still there.

Tori held her head and fell to her knees. It didn't make sense! It'd all been a dream! Hadn't it? 'Hiei's mark must've been protecting me... but it's all a dream! It's just a stupid dream! I'm home, I'm happy! WHY?'

"Tori?" asked Riku, tugging at her arm.

"I don't know what's going on... Riku, I'm so confused..."

**-The time inside Tori's head elapsed, and now we're back with the others-**

Hiei gritted his teeth hard as they raced along. They'd been pursuing the thing for three straight days, but it never seemed to sleep.

"I see something up ahead!" yelled Inuyasha as they flew along the path. Hiei looked up; a large field became visible through the trees, with the ligress running through it.

Suddenly, he saw another white figure intercept the cat up ahead.

Inuyasha's keen eyes had memorized this costume to the last hair.

"Kagome! You were right! Naraku's alive!" he yelled.

Kagome, running with Kurama, yelled back, "I told you! Is that him?"

"Looks like it!"

"Be careful, guys!" called Kagome as Hiei began racing ahead, quickly followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei skidded to a stop in time to see Tori pounce for a giant white baboon, which quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her, lashing out a series of energy nets that entangled her and threw her to the ground.

Hiei glared as the monkey reached for the ligress's neck, and vanished, appearing in between him and the ligress.

"Back off, or taste my sword," he threatened, pointing his blade at the strange creature. It turned its head as Inuyasha raced up with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Naraku! You're not supposed to come back, you moron! When you die, you STAY down!"

"Ah, Inuyasha, good to see you again," purred a deep voice from the costume.

Hiei took its distraction as an opportunity to swing his sword at the nets binding the ligress.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that?" warned Naraku, "Without those nets, she could be attacking us all, and I doubt any of you have an ability such as the creation of your own restraining devices."

Hiei ignored him, his sword flying through the strings like melted butter.

Acting fast, Kurama strung a net of vines around the big cat.

"On the contrary," stated the kitsune, "I DO have an ability like that."

Hiei glared at Naraku and disappeared. Within seconds, the baboon's head flew off, revealing a wooden doll underneath, and Naraku's voice echoed.

"My nets have injected a serum into your precious mate's brain. If you cannot regain control of her before her mind collapses from the strain, the serum will activate and she will become my servant. Take that however you want..."

Hiei snarled.

"Get back here, coward!" yelled Inuyasha, "Damn it, I didn't even get to fight!"

Kurama looked worriedly at Hiei. "Shall we proceed, then?"

Hiei nodded and knelt down near the cat's head. The ligress snarled and lashed out at him furiously with her claws.

"Hurry, Hiei, I can't hold her forever!" yelled Kurama.

Hiei grabbed the ligress's large head between his hands and closed his eyes, entering its mind...

He emerged in a large jungle. Huge trees layered with vines surrounded him, and he heard the roar of the creature within as she panicked to be free. Turning away from it, he went towards the wall of the ligress's chamber, finally finding the door into the hallway dividing the chambers occupied by Tori and the ligress.

He hurried to Tori's door and opened it, seeing nothing but an empty chamber.

Hiei looked up, and the image of Mukuro kissing him lay frozen on the screen. His heart burned with anger. Why...

He looked around. He saw the door on the other side titled Tori, and he also noticed something he clearly hadn't before in his last trips in here. A curtain had been torn down from the wall, revealing six more doors. Hiei stood up and walked towards them. On each door was a different name.

"Ashura, Lystell, Excel, Rain, Lena... Victoria... " he muttered. He noticed a set of keys on the wall. On each were the letters A, Ly, E, R, Le, and V. He took the one with the A on it and slid it into the lock of the door titled 'Ashura'.

Upon opening it, he noticed several coolers of soft drinks, a mountain of pure sugar, and candy along the wall. Looking on the one bed in the corner...

"TORI?" he yelled. A girl that looked exactly like her was dancing on the bed with a set of headphones on her ears, clearly going crazy and singing the lyrics at ninety miles an hour. When she opened her eyes and saw Hiei standing rigid at the door, she froze, too.

Throwing off her headphones, she jumped off the bed, landing in front of him.

"Hiya!" she chirped, "Don'tseemanyotherpeoplearoundhere,myname'sAshura,what'syourname?" Hiei backed away slowly. The clearly over hyper girl peeked around his shoulder. "FREEEDOM!" She bolted out the door.

"So... you're not Tori?" asked Hiei.

"Nopenopenope! What's your name, buddy?"

Hiei looked back in her room, noticing the big banner on the back wall that said HYPER in big, pink letters.

"I'm Hiei..." he muttered.

"Funfunfun!" squeaked Ashura, standing up and running around in circles, "Freedom,freedom,freedom!"

Hiei shook his head slowly and slid the key titled Ly into Lystell's door. Looking inside, the room was all black, except for the word DEPRESSION in neon letters on the back wall.

"What do you want?" asked a bored voice from the darkness. Hiei stepped inside.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Lystell, but I'm sure you don't care now, do you?"

"What?"

"If you don't wanna talk to me, not like anyone does, just close the door on your way out."

"I'm just trying to-"

"Lystell!Lystell! Guesswhat?Guesswhat? I'm FREEEEEEE!" hollered Ashura as she appeared next to Hiei, hopping in circles.

"Congratulations, it appears I'm free, too... but that's really not all that great, Ashura..." Another girl that looked exactly like Tori came to the door. Her eyes were full of sadness.

"What's wrong this time, huh huh? I'll make it ALLLL better!" said Ashura, running and glomping the other girl.

"Ashura... you're crushing me."

"Sorry!"

"Someone we care about deeply has betrayed us yet again... It cannot be forgiven, but I'll leave the revenge to Lena..."

Ashura grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the main chamber. "Lookie! Tori's not out here! Ya think she got hurt?"

Lystell walked over to the Tori door. "No... the depression has overwhelmed her. That's why I should've been let out to take care of this so she didn't have to. I'm the one who handles the sadness around here."

Hiei walked over to the next door while they conversed and opened it. A room full of teddy bears and unicorns and rainbows greeted him. The banner on the back was titled CHILDISH.

This time, a tiny little girl sat on the bed, playing with two unicorns and brushing their hair. Hiei shook his head. A child couldn't help...

"Oh, hi Mister!" came the child's voice. She slid off the bed and scampered up to him. "I'm Excel, what's your name?" She held out a tiny hand to the warrior. Hiei knelt down, examining the child's face. It was Tori at about the age 4 or 5. Her big, brown eyes blinked curiously. "Something wrong, mister?"

Hiei blinked and took her hand in three of his fingers and shook it. "No... not really... I'm Hiei."

"Hiei?" The girl giggled slightly. "I like that name. It's funny!" Hiei sighed and stood up.

"I don't suppose you can help me with Tori?" He pointed to the door. The little girl toddled to her doorframe and peeked out.

"Oh, no!" She took Hiei's hand and tried pulling on it. "Come on, mister, let's go see what's wrong with her!" Hiei followed, letting the child pull him to the door. She reached up and took the knob. "Lemme in, Tori!"

Ashura came bounding up, dragging Lystell behind her. "Hiya, Excel!"

Hiei went to the next door and unlocked it, suddenly looking into a large landscape of clouds as the floor, and the night sky with the full moon shimmering brightly. White flowers grew on the cloud, and another copy of Tori sat crosslegged on a bed of clouds with a notebook in her hands. She looked up and stood, gracefully floating over to the door.

"Welcome to my realm of night,

Where poems and stories are born of light.

Many attempt to copy in vain,

For I am their muse, yes, I am Rain."

Hiei stood, dumbfounded. "What?"

The banner in her room read CREATIVITY

"She's the poet and author, if you haven't guessed already," said Lystell, walking up.

"So, she won't be of much help?"

"Probably not... then again, none of us are that much help individually."

Hiei rolled his eyes and went to the next to last door while Rain walked out to sit with Excel.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you..." said Lystell.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Trust me... it ain't a good idea..."

Hiei glared. "Since you won't give me an answer, I'll just find out, then."

What he saw behind that door was... quite literally... Hell.

He caught a glimpse of fire throughout the whole place and a banner reading ANGER before the Tori copy on the bed stood up and screamed,

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM!"

Hiei slammed the door as a chair collided with it.

"That's Lena..." muttered Lystell.

"Wow..."

He walked to the next door. "Anything special I need to know about this one?"

"Just watch your step," said Lystell, before turning to leave.

Hiei unlocked the door to a room lined with bookshelves. A set of weights and a punching bag sat in one corner. A tall, beautiful woman that seemed to be Tori in her early twenties sat on the bed, reading. Her eyes flashed as he took a step inside.

"What is your business here?" she asked, sitting up. Hiei noticed the gold-plated sign on the back, MATURITY.

"I'm here because Tori's not in control," said Hiei, "And if there's anything..."

"Not in control?" said the woman, startled. She stood up and hurried over. Hiei noticed she placed her feet very carefully on the floor.

She stepped out. "Oh, my... you're right"

Hiei showed her the keys. "You seem to be the only sane one around here, mind explaining a few things to me?"

The woman took the keys. "So YOU let us out... I was wondering why I heard Ashura... I had my room put on the opposite end of hers for a reason."

"Yeah, I did. Why were you guys locked up?"

"Tori locked us all up a very long time ago. I could get out, but the others had trouble. Unfortunately, sometimes they DID get out, and things became chaotic. After a while, we became accustomed to our prisons. We are her emotions."

Hiei glanced over to Lena's door.

"Lena got out the day that you and Kurama were put under the spell, I escaped to watch the fun on the screen. It was her that saved you from your curse."

Hiei watched all the girls gathered around the Tori door.

"So, besides maturity, what else are you?"

"I am Tori's confidante when she can't rely on you, I am also her self-defense mechanism. I work with her ligress to make sure she stays safe. Of course, when we screw up, you're there to help, so we've gotten lucky recently."

Hiei looked at her. "You work with the ligress? Then you're who I'm looking for!"

"I am?"

"I need someone to subdue that thing!"

"What? But the ligress never does anything without my command!"

"At the promise of freedom, she would, I'm sure," said Hiei.

"Maybe... all right, I'll get on it."

"You're Victoria, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"MISTER! She needs you!" called Excel.

"Go on, Hiei," said the woman, hurrying off towards the chamber door, pulling something from under her belt.

Hiei turned and hurried towards the others.

"How do you know?"

"The door won't let any of us in, we think that you, being her mate, might be able to get in," said Lystell.

Hiei reached for the doorknob, feeling it warm underneath his palm, and he turned it, opening it.

"Good luck, buddy, you'll need it," droned Lystell, shooing the other girls away.

Hiei sighed and entered the door, the light enveloping him.

CHAPTER TITLE PREVIEW: Release Me... But Stay Away


	9. Release Me, But Stay Away

**Fighting Back 2**

**Chapter 9:** Release Me... But Stay Away

"Tori?"

Hiei emerged in front of the house, hearing screaming inside. He blinked.

"Who..."

He walked up to the door and opened it, peering inside to see two people race by, a twelve-year-old girl and a seventeen-year-old boy, yelling something about a remote. He entered, curiously watching them. Both froze when they saw him.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled the boy. Hiei glared back with as much intensity.

"I'm looking for someone important," he said.

"You won't find anyone like that in this house, dude," said the little girl, "And why are your eyes red?"

"I don't have time for this..." muttered Hiei, storming past them and up the stairs, ignoring the yells of the boy.

He closed his eyes. 'Her aura... it's here...'

He opened a door to see Tori huddled on the floor, crying, with another boy bent worriedly over her.

"Tori..." He snarled at the boy and pushed him away from her. "What'd you do to her?"

"Who are you?" snapped the guy, jumping to his feet.

Hiei opened his mouth to answer, but he heard Tori's voice behind him.

"H-Hiei?"

He turned back to her.

"Yes?"

She stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. Hiei cocked his head slightly, confused. Why was she afraid of him?

"What're you doing here?" she sobbed, "Why are you real? Why couldn't you just stay a dream?"

Hiei blinked.

"Tori, I've been real. It's HIM who's a dream," he pointed to the boy, "As is the rest of this world. Your mind has recreated this illusion from your unstable condition. I've come to release you from it."

"Why..." her shoulders racked, "This can't be a dream... no... maybe I'm just hallucinating that YOU'RE here! Maybe I was imagining the mark, too!"

"The mark?"

"Damn right, your stupid mark stayed on my neck!"

"I can't help that, you're mine, even in your dreams."

Tori fell back against her wall, crying. "Why..."

Riku stood up.

"Listen, jackass, I dunno who you think you are, but you can't come in and make my girlfriend cry without answering to me first!" He took a fighting stance.

"Girlfriend? Please," said Hiei, "What happened when you tried to kiss her?"

Riku glared. "That's none of your..."

"You got electrocuted, and do you wanna know why?"

"Why, then?"

"Because that mark prevents any other male from laying his lips on her except me. The demonic energy I put into it when I bit her creates an invisible forcefield around her that prevents such activity."

Riku growled.

"That's a lie."

"You saw it work for yourself, human. Don't test me, especially when it comes to my mate."

Suddenly, Riku began to emit blue light from his hands.

"No, I'd suggest that YOU don't test ME."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"So what? I've seen that trick before..." He emitted flames from his own hands, "AND I know how to use it properly."

Riku glared and looked at Tori.

"So you DID go with another man..."

"No, Riku, I... he..."

"Well, I think now that you deserve to have that dream of yours fulfilled."

"Riku? What're you doing?"

"Say goodbye to everything and everyone you love!" Riku pressed both of his hands down into the floor and created an explosion, causing the floor to fall through. Hiei grabbed Tori in his arms and jumped down through the hole to prevent himself from losing his footing.

He looked around to see Riku dart through the door into the living room, and Tori's eyes widened as she heard another explosion outside and her sister scream in pain.

"PIPSQUEAK!" she shrieked, thrashing out of Hiei's arms and running to the next room.

Riku stood, panting hard, laughter emitting from his mouth as he stood over her sister's body. Her parents' car sat outside, flaming up.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" yelled her brother, running for him.

Tori ran out into the ruins of her house, screaming at him.

"TAYLOR! STAY AWAY! PLEASE, RUN!"

Riku snagged him in a sphere of blue light, raising him up off the ground.

"You see, Tori, the pain of not being able to love the person you care about most? You will suffer as I am now. If I can't have you, then you don't deserve to be happy, either!"

He pressed his hand into a fist, and Tori screeched as her brother roared in pain. When Riku released, he fell from the air into a pile on the ground, never to move again.

"RIKU!" She ran forward, but Hiei pulled her back. She snarled and dug her growing fangs into his arm to release herself and bolted for Riku, her claws sprouting and tail forming.

Riku used his other hand to fling a burst of blue energy at her, but Hiei jumped in between them and punched through the attack, dissipating it.

"Tori," he said, putting his arms out and catching her before she could reach Riku, "This is all an illusion... just concentrate. Remember Yusuke's pranks? Kurama helping you with your math homework? Kuwabara and Yusuke fighting constantly? Remember Kagome, your best friend? Remember the fun WE had together, just you and me? How I wouldn't let you go to the market, but you did anyway? THAT is the world you live in, THAT is real."

Tori sobbed against his shoulder, nodding at his words. Slowly, the world faded into darkness, until only the little bed chamber of her room was left. Riku stood, glowering in the corner as he faded away.

"Tori... why didn't you stay with me?" he said, "I loved you so much..."

Tori put her head down.

"You killed my family... how could I love you after that?"

"I killed your family because you left me, Tori."

Hiei stood up.

"Just shut up, you're no longer wanted here."

Riku glared and looked at Tori. "Tori..."

She snarled at him.

"Sayonara, murderer."

Hiei took his sword and sliced through the last of the illusion, watching it disintegrate forever.

Tori sat on the bed of her mind chamber, drying her eyes. Hiei sat next to her and pulled her into his arms, but she quickly squirmed out and sat back against the wall, avoiding him.

Hiei sighed, "What'd I do this time?"

Tori looked at him.

"Who was that woman I saw you with? Do you really think you can just win me back like that after cheating on me?"

"Tori, I didn't..."

"You saw what happened with Riku, didn't you? You're gonna drop me and leave me with yet another broken heart to skip off with whoever the hell that was!"

"Tori..."

"Well, good riddance! I don't give a flying fu-"

Hiei snarled and pinned her against the wall roughly.

"TORI! I just came in here, risked my sanity talking to all of your personalities, and went into your little fantasy world JUST to save your goddamn life! DON'T even tell me I'm gonna leave you! If I really didn't care, I wouldn't have bothered, do you get it now?"

With that speech done, he yanked her into a hungry, bruising kiss, seeming to regain his composure enough to pull away softly and murmur against her lips, "Do you get it now?"

Tori sat in flat shock. Hiei's roaring lecture had shaken the nerve out of her. All she could do was nod to prevent him from going off again.

"I don't think of Mukuro in that way, and I can't explain why she did what she did, but I'm sorry you took it the wrong way. I never thought she'd pull something like that, I strictly told her that you were the one in my life, but she did it anyway."

Tori nodded again.

"So, will you come out?"

She nodded again.

"For God's sake, Tori, say something."

Tori shakily stood up. "What's there to say? Let's go find out what damage you've done by letting all six of them out."

Hiei blinked.

"What..."

Victoria was walking back in by the time they came out, sighing.

"There, now she can't take control again..." she glared at Tori, "Unless SOMEONE decides to conk out on duty!"

"Would ya give it a rest already? You KNOW I have a good reason! Besides, Ms. Escape Artist, why didn't YOU pick the lock and get out like you always do?"

"Because YOU didn't sound an alarm!"

"Like there IS one for suspecting your mate cheating on you!"

"There should be! You own this place, MAKE one!"

"All of you, back in your rooms NOW! Or you're going out into the great beyond! MOVE IT!"

The other five hurried back into their doors, closing them. Victoria stood, watching the two.

"So this is the new guy?"

"You've seen him before, don't act like it's new. It's been six stinkin' years, anyway."

Victoria sighed. "I know... but Yami..."

"No, I can't go to anyone else now, and especially not back to Yugi. If you want Yami, then find a way to teleport yourself into Yugi's mind, don't gripe at me about it."

"I know, you insensitive brat. See you whenever."

She walked to her room, closing the door. Tori locked the chambers with the keys and hung them on the wall.

By now, Hiei had teleported out while the ligress transformed back into Tori. She sat up, picking vines off her head.

"Ouch..." she muttered.

"You ok there, sport?" asked Yusuke, putting a hand on her head. Tori nodded.

"Yep, just tired."

"Having your energy used by a big cat would do that to you, I suppose, as would not sleeping for three days," said Kurama.

"TORI!" Kagome tackled her to the ground. Tori gasped for breath. "I thought we'd never see you again!"

Tori finally pried herself free and stood, suddenly falling backwards again onto her butt.

"Whoa... I don't think I can walk anymore..."

Kurama frowned.

"Hiei was in there a bit too long. Your semicircular canals probably just need a bit of rest."

"What does my balance have to do with his Jagan probing my head?"

"When people are under the Jagan's influence, it directly affects their balance so they can't run away. A neat little trick, but damaging if used too long."

"So... what you're saying is..."

"If Hiei had been in there about five minutes longer, you wouldn't have been able to stand up without help for a week."

"Fabulous... so how long right now?"

"Right now... you'll need a night at most."

"So, let's set up camp, then," said Kuwabara.

"Damn that Naraku," snarled Inuyasha, "I hate it when he uses these puppet things. Annoyed me in the past, and they still annoy me now."

They went back towards the forest and set up sleeping bags among the trees. Kurama recommended Tori sleep on the ground to help her balance heal.

Tori took the sleeping bag off her backpack and unrolled it on the ground, snuggling down into it. She'd forgotten how comfortable these things were...

Suddenly, she felt a small thump on the ground, and she opened her eyes to see Hiei's looking back into hers. He was lying beside her on the ground.

Smiling, she felt him nuzzle his head into her neck. She unzipped her sleeping bag and pulled him in next to her, giggling quietly. Hiei smirked and slid in, pulling the zipper shut behind him and resuming his activity of finding the right spot on her neck to put his head.

She sighed contentedly, feeling his pyro warmth fill the small space surrounding their bodies. Hiei held her tightly in his arms, murmuring almost silently, "You are mine, Tori... and have been for six years. I won't so easily relinquish what belongs to me, so I'd suggest you make any thoughts of leaving me scarce... and fast."

Tori opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. His stern glare broke into a smirk and he kissed her, pulling her body into his.

Sleep claimed them both as the stars and moon revolved above their heads in the neverending cycle of astrological phases.

CHAPTER TITLE PREVIEW: The Villains Unveiled


End file.
